


Only Heroes Get Statues

by brennuityy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Childhood Friends, Crack, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quidditch, Rivalry, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennuityy/pseuds/brennuityy
Summary: Life at Hogwarts was packed with nothing but complete and utter chaos. Good thing that was where Oikawa thrived.A Haikyuu x Hogwarts AU filled to the brim with pranks, sexual tension, awkward flirting, long-time crushes, and some unwanted trauma waiting to be unpacked.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Following The Map That Leads To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and rivalries.

Growing up, Tooru Oikawa never really expected to play quidditch at Hogwarts. Sure, he thought about it plenty, but it wasn’t something his mind was particularly set on. When he set foot into Quality Quidditch Supplies during his family trip to Diagon Alley and his gaze was drawn to the new Nimbus 2000, it wasn’t because he yearned for it. No, it wasn’t. Really. It was meant to be a quick peek before Oikawa’s mother dragged him to the next useless shop. That was the plan. That’s what he was used to. So when he felt a presence next to him, he prepared for the worst and mentally began his goodbye to the luxury broomstick in front of him. What he didn’t prepare for was to turn and see a boy, slightly shorter but probably the same age as him, looking ahead at the same piece of sports gear. 

“Are you gonna play?” the boy asked. Oikawa looked around. There were no other children in the area. The boy turned to face him and spoke again. “Hello?” he said again, lifting his hand to move in front of Oikawa’s face.

“What?” Oikawa answered, annoyed at the boy's casual attempt at getting his attention. He waved the boy's hand away and made a point to look down on him, but it was clear his intimidation tactics wouldn’t work. 

“Are you gonna play?” he asked again, taking his hand back and shoving it in his pocket. Oikawa blinked at him. He looked back at the broom. 

“Quidditch?” Oikawa figured. The boy looked at him like he was an idiot. 

“...You know what? Nevermind.” Before the strange kid could walk away, Oikawa grabbed his elbow.

“I am,” he said. The boy turned around. “Gonna play.” The corner of his lips ticked up. 

“Cool,” he responded, “me too.” 

“Cool.” 

Oikawa looked down at the Nimbus 2000 again, waiting for the inevitable. He heard a faint “Tooru!” in the distance and sighed. His mom came bursting into the shop, head jerking in every direction before seeing the back of Oikawa’s head. The boy turned to find the source of the noise, but Oikawa ignored it. He let himself indulge in his fantasy for just another moment, just one more second, before he was pulled out of it and back into the reality of his life. The stained glass future he had built in his head was shattered with a bat the moment his mother grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the door. The shorter boy watched him go and called out,

“So long as we’re not in the same house, I’m gonna beat you every time!” Oikawa cracked a smile. 

“I wouldn’t count on that!” Oikawa shouted back. His mom yanked him harder, but his smile didn’t waver. He looked up at his mom who was probably lecturing him on sneaking off or talking to strangers, but all he could think about was his interaction with the mysterious boy. Since when had Oikawa decided he’d become an athlete? That wasn’t the plan. It still ISN’T the plan. He’d have to find a way around this. The tanned face and brown hair flashed in his mind.

“I’m gonna beat you every time.” Every time, huh? We’ll see about that.

6 Years Later

“Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi are hot on each other's tails! Who will end up with the golden snitch in hand? It’s impossible to tell with those two!” the announcer called, voice laced with anticipation. Oikawa zipped down the court, swiftly dodging bludgers left and right while also keeping an eye on the golden snitch that became increasingly difficult to see as the sun went down. 

“Watch your back, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi barked from a few feet to Oikawa’s left. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa replied, the snarky comment rolling off his tongue like second nature. He could feel his body lacking its usual stamina due to the sheer length of the game. Oikawa didn’t mind, though. Iwaizumi was good competition. At this point, it didn’t matter what happened with the chasers and keepers. Oikawa needed that snitch. He nose-dived towards the sand, maneuvering his way between teammates and enemies, following his prize while trying to shake off Iwaizumi. The crowd roared with excitement. 

Oikawa felt the familiar rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he headed straight towards the ground. Iwaizumi didn’t waver, though, and stayed close to his side, intentions obvious as he held a steady grip on his broomstick and kept his eyes straight ahead, set on catching the golden snitch before Oikawa. They traveled lower and lower towards the ground, picking up speed and feeling the chilled September air take over their bodies as the sun finally waved goodbye and was replaced by the stadium lights. 

Oikawa loved every second of it. His mouth broke out into a wild grin and he looked over to Iwaizumi, whose expression subconsciously mirrored his own as their eyes met. Oikawa winked and faced the ground once again, watching the snitch fly every which way. The tension was rising as they approached the ground below them. The crowd could feel it. The announcer could feel it. Oikawa could feel it, and he knew Iwaizumi could, too. One slight screw-up and they were landing faces first into the sand. 

“It’s only the first game of the season and stakes are high, folks! The Slytherin keeper has his hands full down by-” Oikawa drowned out the noise of the announcer and put all his focus directly on the goal in front of him. He couldn’t afford to mess this up. He needed this. Hand reaching out slowly and steadily, the Slytherin seeker reached towards the golden snitch. They were only a few feet from the ground but were accelerating at an alarming speed. They’d have to snap the string of danger soon. It was only a matter of who would give up first. Suddenly, Oikawa was feeling the wind of Iwaizumi’s broomstick as he pulled up and abandoned the opportunity, likely expecting Oikawa to do the same. Oikawa wished he could see the look on Iwaizumi’s face in that moment, watching as his rival continued down the narrow path, determined to die if it meant winning this game.

Inches above the ground, Oikawa lunged his arm forward and grabbed hold of the snitch before reeling up and cruising just above the sand. The crowd went wild, but Oikawa heard none of it. His ears had been compromised by a high pitched ring and the sounds of his heavy breaths. His eyes went wide and he shoved his hand in the air, golden snitch tight in his grasp. His team gathered around him and he lost sight of anything else, letting the body heat and newfound warmth carry his exhausted body back to a state that he could get to his dorm in. He didn’t see Iwaizumi after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are. the big mac daddy fic. originally i was planning on posting this all at once when i finished, but i wanted feedback already and motivations to keep it going. i've been working on this for a while now and plan to continue it for a while! i hope you guys like reading it as much as i enjoy writing it. follow me on twitter @brennuityy and stay tuned for more chapters! this one'll be a doozy!


	2. I'm Your Friend, Don't Quote Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life at Hogwarts.

Slytherin won the first game, “Obviously,” if you had asked Oikawa, “they didn't stand a chance.”

Once Oikawa had gotten back to his room, he could barely change into (what could hardly be called) pajamas before crashing onto his bed and melting into one of the hand-made blankets Sugawara’s mom had knitted for each of them. Their room was crudely decorated with assorted trinkets and family memories, the Slytherin boys having given up on making the place look presentable years ago. Exhausted from the non-stop energy of the match, he fell asleep almost instantly. 

-

“Oikawa, I'm dead serious when I tell you that if you don’t wake up right now, I’ll Avada Kedavra your ass.” Suga threw a pillow at him, and Oikawa groaned as he covered his head with the sheets.

“Let me die here, Suga-chan. Please, let me die here” 

“If you aren’t ready in 10 minutes I’m leaving without you” Suga waved a nonchalant hand before heading down to the common room. Oikawa groaned again. Every muscle in his body felt sore. Especially his knee.

“Just let me die here…” he mumbled before rolling out of bed and dragging his feet in the direction of his closet.

-

Bokuto stopped walking for a moment to yawn. Kuroo paused after a few steps and turned around to look at him. 

“Ok, what could you have possibly been doing all night to make you so exhausted?” Kuroo demanded, fed up with the number of breaks they had to take on their way to herbology.

“Nothing!” Bokuto defended. Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “It was nothing! I have a quiz tomorrow and Akaashi was helping me study.” 

“Until when, two in the morning?”

“We were just being careful!” Bokuto felt his neck heat up. Kuroo shrugged and they kept walking. Bokuto really had been up late studying with Akaashi, it was just embarrassing to think about. He borrowed Matsukawa’s invisibility cloak (it was a school mystery in itself where he got it from) and he and Akaashi had been pressed together underneath it just so they could sneak into the library after curfew. Bokuto would rather not think about it.

“Sugawara, please tell me you did Professor Tsukishima’s homework,” Bokuto’s attention snapped towards the sound of Kuroo’s voice, and he realized Suga and Oikawa had caught up and had begun walking with them, “otherwise I may fail this entire class.”

“Herbology, Kuroo? Really? It's practically just gardening. How do you fail at gardening?” Suga asked. 

“Easy for you to say, Mr. Perfect,” Kuroo retorted in defeat. Oikawa sighed dramatically.

“Oikawa? What happened?” Bokuto asked, changing the subject. Oikawa was slouching and his hair was actually messy, as opposed to his default casual messy. Bokuto knew how meticulous Oikawa was in his daily routine, so it worried him to see something out of place.

“Ignore him, I beg. He’s been like this all morning.” Suga replied for him. 

“Bo-chan, please carry me. I swear I’m going to die in this hallway.” Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows. Slytherin won last night, had they not? What had Oikawa in such a funk? Bokuto slung an arm over Oikawa’s shoulder. He noticed his uneven walking pattern. A knee problem, he figured. He opened his mouth to offer support but was interrupted by disorganized shouting coming from the classroom to their left. The group came to a halt and peered through the door.

“Those two never stop, do they?” Kuroo sighed. Professor Saeko Tanaka and her sixth-year younger brother were shouting over each other again. The students of the class seemed unbothered, knowing the dramatics of the event would die down if they gave it time. Kuroo was the first to turn away, and Bokuto had to drag the nosy Suga and Oikawa away from the action. 

“Please sit with me, Suga! I’m not a plant guy! I can't help it!” Bokuto heard Kuroo frantically beg Suga as they entered the classroom for herbology. Professor Akiteru Tsukishima stood at the front of the class, patiently waiting for students to file into seats. Oikawa let his legs give out as he landed into a seat, an obvious wave of relief flooding over him. Bokuto dropped his things and sat down next to the brunette. 

“Alright, Teach! Let’s get it started!” Bokuto all but shouted in an attempt to lighten the tense mood. Oikawa dropped his head to the table with a loud thump. Kuroo kicked the back of his chair. Professor Tsukishima smiled and began the lesson. 

-

“The only reason I’m failing this class is because you suck at teaching!”

“The only reason you’re failing this class is because you’re an idiot!” The Tanaka siblings were notoriously loud and obnoxious, Matsukawa had known this for years, but that didn’t mean it didn’t still annoy him from time to time. Sure, it could be entertaining to an extent, but it often reached a certain point when even Matsukawa got tired of it. So when a small paper crane landed on his desk that he knew was from Hanamaki, he welcomed it with open arms. 

'my money’s on the prof this round. got 2 galleons on her. u?' it said.

'honestly? no idea' he wrote back, and his words were loyal to his thoughts. He agreed that some of Professor Tanaka’s teaching tactics were… unconventional, to say the least, but she usually got the point across. And yeah, Tanaka was kind of an air-head sometimes, but he usually managed to pass. Matsukawa sent the crane back to Hanamaki a few rows above him, strategically making sure his teacher didn’t catch sight of it. He watched as Hanamaki unfolded the note and scrunched his nose. He wrote something quick and crumpled the paper into a ball, throwing it at Matsukawa, who nearly fell out of his chair trying to react to the sudden action. He opened it crudely.

'lame.' Matsukawa tugged his scarf off and rested his head in his hand. He watched his teacher and classmate argue down by the podium, but drowned out their voices and opted to focus on the other noises in the room. Astronomy textbook pages turned. Outside the windows, he heard muffled laughing and sporadic shouting from one of the courtyards. Matsukawa looked through the door and saw some first years rushing to class. He couldn’t help but smile, remembering how hectic and chaotic his first few days at Hogwarts were. In the midst of his flashbacking, another paper crane landed atop his books.

'wanna ditch and make out?' Matsukawa exhaled through his nose. 

'how do you fold these so fast?' he responded.

'ouch, rejected.'

“-and what makes Matsukawa and Hanamaki so special that they can pass notes in class and you don’t even bat an eye?!” Matsukawa looked up at the mention of his name. Tanaka was gesturing in his direction. Of course he was.

“WHAT?” Professor Tanaka whirled around in Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s direction. Matsukawa put on an innocent face. He turned around and looked up, Hanamaki held up a peace sign with a blank expression. Matsukawa gave up and burst out laughing. Hanamaki cracked a smile. All three boys mercilessly tried to defend themselves against the she-beast that was Professor Tanaka, but odds were that Gryffindor and Slytherin would both be losing points. 

Hanamaki’s smooth-talking got him and Matsukawa out of detention, but they both knew they’d be getting an earful once Kuroo found out that they had been the reason Gryffindor lost 20 points before the day had even gone into full swing.

“Tanaka lost the same amount for ‘disrespecting’ the Professor, though,” Hanamaki told Matsukawa after class, “that way Miwa can’t shit on us for anything.” Matsukawa shrugged. At least he was looking on the bright side.

-

Kenma stood quietly at the top of the North Tower. He would honestly rather be lower to the ground, but Hinata had insisted that it was the best place to watch the Hufflepuff quidditch practice. There was apparently a “new move” that Hinata had been itching to show Kenma ever since he first got it down. Kenma peered over the railing and looked at the pitch below. Hinata was talking animatedly to his teammate Lev, who was comically towering over him. Kenma watched as the fifth years waved their hands around in excitement. He figured it would be a while before the team would be working on any of their riskier plays since quidditch practice started with warmups and drills. He sat down against one of the stone pillars of the tower and pulled out his PlayStation Portable. This was his free period after all, and he’d use the quiet and relaxed atmosphere to his advantage.

“Yo, Kenma!” Bokuto shouted from the pitch below.

So much for quiet and relaxed. Kenma reluctantly stood back up and scanned the ground for the voice. He saw Bokuto standing with Hinata, who was pointing up in Kenma’s direction. Bokuto waved his arms over his head, and Kenma held up his hand in response. His eyes landed on Kuroo, who was a couple steps away from the two Hufflepuffs. He had his hand raised to shield his eyes from the sun and was squinting up at Kenma with an idea plastered on his face. Kenma assumed the worst and got back into his previous position with his PSP.

“I thought we weren’t allowed to have muggle tech here?” Kenma turned his head and saw Kuroo sauntering up to him, hands in his pockets and mouth turned up in a smirk. “Expecting someone?” he asked.

“Kinda figured you’d come up here when you noticed me earlier,” Kenma answered, making no effort to give Kuroo a spot to sit down. Kuroo obviously noticed this subtle jab and decided to stand directly in front of Kenma and look down on him. Kenma stared up and their eyes met for a few seconds before Kuroo broke away.

“Seriously though, how’d you get away with that?” he asked, gesturing to the PSP. “I mean, didn’t they check your bags?” Kuroo finished and sat down in front of him, long legs crossed like a child. 

“Professor Tanaka snuck it in for me. She figured it wasn’t hurting anyone,” he shrugged. Kuroo shifted to be seated next to Kenma, and their knees bumped together. Kuroo moved away a bit at the sudden contact. Physical touch had been a part of Kenma and Kuroo’s friendship since they were kids. What was so uncomfortable about their knees touching? Kenma pretended he barely noticed and stayed quiet, assuming he must have done something to make Kuroo move. He leaned over to watch Kenma’s screen.

“What are you playing?”

“Pokemon.”

“Which one?”

“Sword.”

“Word.” 

They sat together in silence a while before soft rain began falling. Kenma was too distracted to notice at first, but Kuroo stood up to look over the railing and down at the Hufflepuff team. 

“Quidditch isn’t going anywhere,” Kuroo began, “but we should get back inside before it starts coming down too hard, no?” Kenma hummed in agreement at the suggestion. Kuroo held out a hand for Kenma to get up and Kenma took it, stumbling in surprise at the sudden yank of his arm. So he could grab his hand but couldn’t touch his knee? Kuroo had to drag Kenma down the stairs of the tower because he was so enamored with his in-game battle. “Can’t you pause it just to walk back to the main building?”

“Just give me a second, I’ve almost got him-” he started to protest, but when Kuroo came to a halt, Kenma stopped too. He looked up from his game and saw that the while they were climbing down the tower, the rain had noticeably picked up and was now coming down in buckets. Kenma and Kuroo both looked at each other and back outside.

“Well, guess we’ll have to book it,” Kuroo decided.

“There is no way I’m running all the way through there,” Kenma said. He didn’t have an umbrella, so he looked to Kuroo for any other ideas.

“I’ve got my robe, but I don’t know if it’s big enough to cover us both. It’d be pretty snug.” Kenma pondered the idea for a second, trying to figure out what exactly that would entail. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him, waiting for a response. “Or,” Kuroo began, “I could carry you.” That got Kenma’s attention.

“Absolutely not. That’s not happening,” Kenma objected. 

“Half-joking. But seriously. I don’t want to be late for class, and I definitely don’t want to screw up my hair.” Kenma rolled his eyes. He figured they really didn’t have another choice. Kuroo had on his signature smile and took off his cloak, lifting it over his head and moving it to make room for Kenma. Kenma sighed. 

Once Kuroo and Kenma got back to the main campus, they separated to go to their next classes. As Kenma made his way to transfiguration, he heard shouting and spell castings down the opposite end of the hallway. He debated turning to see what the ruckus was about but ultimately decided that he was cutting it close on time already, and walked into the classroom instead. He’d just ask someone later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i love writing their casual lives they're so fun and cute. most of this series will be in either oikawa or iwaizumi's perspective since they're the main ship, but the pov in this and the next chapter are gonna switch a lot so you can get a feel for the way i write the characters. hope u guys enjoyed, pls leave kudos and comment! and follow me on twitter @brennuityy :)


	3. A Wonderful Part Of The Mess That we Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights and chess.

“Kyoutani, what the hell? Knock it off!” Daichi shouted, rushing to drag the violent sixth year nicknamed “Mad Dog” off of his latest victim. More often than not, fights at Hogwarts were just petty arguments mixed with Kyoutani’s untamed aggression. It was a recipe for disaster, really. Tsukishima knew this well enough. He typically had the pleasure of being caught somewhere near the drama, rolling his eyes at the buzz of other students. What was so exciting about getting held up in the middle of the corridor?

“Tsukki, should we do something? You think Daichi needs help?” Tadashi Yamaguchi, Tsukishima’s best friend, asked, tugging on Tsukishima’s robe.

“Why bother?” Tsukishima replied, characteristically uninterested in getting involved in any sort of confrontation that wasn’t self-inflicted. Tadashi clearly felt differently about the whole scenario, wanting to jump right in and mend whatever had been broken. He’d been like that since he and Tsukishima were kids. Tsukishima could read him like a book by now, so he expected Tadashi’s next words.

“I feel bad for Kyoutani, Tsukki. Maybe we should talk to him. All these fights can’t be healthy.” Tadashi had always been caring like a Hufflepuff, which was why it came as such a surprise to the Yamaguchi family when he was sorted into Gryffindor. Tadashi claimed his role with pride, and Tsukishima had seen it coming all along. 

“It’s not our problem, Tadashi. Look, Ukai’s on his way right now,” he responded, trying in his own way to reassure Tadashi. Tsukishima gestured loosely to the gamekeeper who was making his way towards the event. Tadashi frowned but seemed to give up on his attempt to become a part of the new burst of energy. Tsukishima didn’t like seeing him frown. “I have a free period right now,” he started, and Tadashi perked up a bit at the beginnings of an invitation. “So come with me to Slytherin. If you want.” Tadashi’s face dropped a bit again.

“Tsukki, we aren’t supposed to go into common rooms that aren’t ours. How many times have I told you this?”

“And how many times have I said it doesn’t matter and no one cares anyways?”

“What if Takeda finds out?”

“I could take on Takeda.”

“No, you couldn’t.”

“Yeah, probably not.” Tadashi laughed and Tsukishima smiled. He grabbed the Gryffindor’s hand and pulled him through the ever-growing crowd towards the Slytherin common room. Tadashi squeezed his hand tightly as they walked in the direction of the dorms that the boys so frequently visited. Tsukishima smiled a bit more, but anyone who wasn’t Tadashi wouldn’t have noticed.

-

“Just let it happen, Asahi! You’re an angel in Washijou’s eyes. You can basically do no wrong. He won’t suspect a thing!” Nishinoya insisted. He and Natsu had developed an elaborate plan to claim the cloak of invisibility that they were so determined to have. The only problem? Washijou, the suspected beholder of the cloak, couldn’t stand the two shorter students. Asahi was gentle and smart, to the point that Washijou had taken a liking to him. Nishinoya had to admit it was impressive to gain the favor of such a cruel and cold-hearted man, but Asahi had that effect on people. 

“Yeah! All you have to do is ask! What’s the worst that could happen?” Natsu added. Natsu was 14 and in her third year, but Tanaka and Nishinoya had claimed to Hinata that she “was a riot” and “needed someone” like them to take her in. Hinata begged them not to strip her of her innocence, but Natsu was like a firework that couldn’t be contained. If Nishinoya had to describe her, he would say she was something like a wildfire- bright and unpredictable. 

“I don’t know guys, how do we know this thing really exists? I don’t want to seem rude or childish…” The giant Hufflepuff twiddled with his fingers, a habit Noya had noticed Asahi picked up when wracking his brain for an excuse to get out of the sixth years’ shenanigans. “What’s even so special about it, anyways?” he asked. Noya and Natsu stared at him with their eyes and mouths wide in shock.

“Asahi, you big loveable teddy bear, are you yanking my chain? Buttering my bread? Absolutely ringing my bells?” Nishinoya answered.

“I- what?” Asahi stammered.

“The cloak of invisibility is only the single-handedly most powerful thing a true prankster of Hogwarts can acquire!” 

“Well, after the Marauders Map, of course,” Natsu interrupted. Nishinoya nodded firmly. The pair took a moment of silence to provide their grievances to the official king (and unofficial lost cause) of the Hogwarts world of mischief.

“Ok… Well, what do you need it for? Maybe if you give me a- a good reason, I can.. I don’t know. I can try?” The Slytherin redhead’s eyes became glazed by an intense look.

“Asahi-san… there's a war coming on,” Natsu confessed. 

“A w- a war?!” Asahi flinched. Noya stifled a laugh at his overreaction. Asahi tended to take things a bit too seriously, but he let Natsu continue her act. She slammed her fists on the table.

“A WAR, ASAHI! AND WE NEED THAT CLOAK TO STAND A CHANCE!” she shouted. Some students turned their heads in her direction, others mumbling soft and quick insults. Asahi nearly fell out of his seat at the sudden noise and action. Nishinoya began laughing, resting his hand on Asahi’s shoulder.

“No need to freak, dude!” He said between choked laughter. Asahi let out the breath he was holding and smiled softly at the comforting touch. Unfortunately, their moment of clarity didn't last long.

“Hinata! Nishinoya! How many damn times am I gonna have to tell you two to stay at your own house tables?” Ukai, the groundskeeper, asked as he towered over the students in question. “And the yelling!” he added, waving his hands flippantly. Noya knew it would be a bad time to argue with the older man. He had heard of a fight Ukai had to break up earlier, apparently putting the guy into a sour mood for the day. Natsu shrunk into her robe and Noya rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry, sir! Won’t happen again, you can count on that!” Noya promised. Ukai let out a deep sigh and walked away. How the teacher hadn’t lost his patience with Noya and his friends yet was beyond him. Almost immediately, he turned back to Asahi. “So, about that war-”

-

Miwa Kageyama didn’t eavesdrop. She didn’t care about gossip, drama, or any secret plans that a certain shorty squad had openly discussed right out in the Great Hall, for anyone to hear- No, she could care less, really. However, she couldn’t help her ears picking up bits and pieces of conversation. Miwa heard Noya and Natsu practically on their hands and knees begging Asahi to help them in their attempts to get the infamous cloak of invisibility. She had to keep from laughing, knowing full well Matsukawa currently had it in his possession, and had for almost two weeks now. Unfortunately, this information was deemed classified to anyone who wasn’t Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Miwa, and Bokuto (for reasons Miwa was not aware of), so she kept quiet. 

Miwa hadn’t even planned to come into the great hall until dinner, but she got stuck with tutoring some bratty fifth years in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since Old Professor Ukai was so, well, old, he decided that this year would be his last as a teacher. Because of Hogwarts’ past problems with Dark Arts professors, Takeda gave Old Professor Ukai the opportunity to decide on and train a predecessor for the next year. Miwa was the self-proclaimed “obvious choice,” but there was no denying her obvious rival. Alisa Haiba, a Hufflepuff seventh year, was also a candidate to become the next Defense Against the Dark Arts master. Miwa frowned at the thought of this. Dark Arts was HER subject; who was some irrelevant, soft-spoken girl to take it from her? Thoughts of Alisa dissipated from her mind when she heard the high pitched voice of Natsu, causing a ruckus loud enough to get the booming attention of Ukai. Miwa couldn’t help but snicker at them, a devilish smirk on her-

“Miwa-san, are you gonna help us or what?” one of the aforementioned fifth years, Yuutarou Kindaichi, asked, interrupting Miwa’s thoughts. She groaned.

“How am I supposed to help if you guys aren’t even trying?” she questioned in frustration.

“We are trying,” fifth year number two, Akira Kunimi, responded. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, eyebrows pointed down. “You need to learn to be more patient.”

“You two should be happy I agreed to this in the first place!” Miwa moaned, laying her head down on the table. Kunimi’s face lifted a bit, an idea fresh on his mind.

“Come on then, Kindaichi, we can always ask Alisa for help” he suggested nonchalantly. Miwa raised her head at the sound of her self-declared rival’s name. Kindaichi tilted his head, confused.

“But, didn’t she say- Ow! Shit, dude!” Kindaichi yelped as Kunimi stepped on his foot from under the table. Their tutor was too preoccupied to notice.

“What makes you think she’d be better than me?!” she demanded, unaware of Kunimi’s ulterior motives.

“Clearly you can’t handle this,” Kunimi supplied, beginning to gather his things. Miwa’s face tensed up as she scrunched her nose and furrowed her eyebrows.

“I hate fifth years…” she grumbled, opening the provided textbook to a page she had seen hundreds of times before.

After a few minutes of reluctant tutoring, a flustered fifth year rushed into the room.

“Hitoka-chan?” Miwa asked, suddenly worried about the blonde girl she had taken a liking to since she came to the school.

“Miwa-san have you seen Alisa-san?” Miwa’s previously mentioned concern dissolved almost immediately.

“Seriously, what is it with you people?” she complained, “How should I know?”

“Oh- I- I just thought, well, since you talk about her so much-” Yachi started in defense. Miwa’s face flushed bright red. 

“I don’t talk about her! No, I don’t know where she is! I’m not her keeper. She can take care of herself!” As the dark-haired girl fervently fought, Kindaichi turned to Yachi.

“Have you checked her common room?” He inquired softly. Yachi sighed and smiled.

“I’ll go… I’ll go do that,” she answered, taking her leave.

“Now, back to business, please?” Kunimi requested, bothered that their session was interrupted once again.

“Yeah, yeah…” Miwa replied, face still warm. “Let's get this over with.”

-

In reality, Yachi didn’t need to know where Alisa was. She’d lost a bet with Hinata and Kageyama who thoroughly enjoyed teasing the Dark Arts duo whenever they got the chance. 

“Miwa and Alisa are so obvious,” Daichi once said, “even those dorks can tell that what’s going on between them is more than some petty rivalry.” 

Yachi ran down the hallway from the Great Hall completely flustered. She wasn’t the type of person to tease, and she felt feverishly bad about messing with someone she looked up to like Miwa. Amid her guilt, she turned the corner and nearly crashed straight into a significantly taller girl. Yachi held back a squeal, looking up to face the victim of her carelessness.

“Hi, Yachi-chan. I was looking for you, actually.” Yachi breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that it was Kiyoko that she ran into and not someone she was unfamiliar with that would have led to even more embarrassment. Kiyoko and Yachi had met during Yachi’s first year at Hogwarts and she was immediately taken under the wing of the older girl. Kiyoko was naturally protective over the blonde, always taking care of her when things got out of hand. Yachi was lucky to have her.

“Looking for me? Is everything ok?” she asked, realizing what words Kiyoko had previously presented to her.

“The boys are having a chess tournament in Ravenclaw. You’re smart, Yachi-chan, would you like to play with us?” Kiyoko asked with a smile, her hands holding each other sweetly in front of her. Yachi’s cheeks flared at the unwarranted compliment.

“Y-you think I’m smart?” she stuttered. 

“Of course I do. So? I told Akaashi I wouldn’t be long.” 

“Oh, I- that sounds fun, Kiyoko-san, thank you!” Yachi bowed and Kiyoko let out a soft laugh before leading them in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room.

Yachi had always loved the ambiance of the Ravenclaw common room. As Kiyoko whispered the password to a young painted woman on a swing, Yachi took in the beauty of the dorms. Stars dotted the ceiling like freckles. In the corner was a globe that shone blue from the inside. Silk curtains lined the windows and thoughtfully made blankets laid neatly over the couches. In the center of it all, tables and chairs had been rearranged to provide room for the organized (albeit spontaneous) tournament. The current competitors were sixth year Keiji Akaashi and seventh year Hajime Iwaizumi. 

Kiyoko pulled Yachi to sit down as she inspected her future enemies’ playing styles. She could easily tell that they were intricate and precise and would be formidable opponents. Chess wasn’t especially her favorite game, but she had an eye for strategy and plenty of experience to help her out. Yachi’s mother had business clients at their house every so often as a child, so Yachi was tasked with providing entertainment to any children they brought along. Yachi suspected this was her mom’s sly attempt at building potential relationships and strengthening professional bonds. She never really understood why her mother assumed kids would want to play chess of all things, but she supposed it came in handy from time to time.

“Damnit, Akaashi…” Iwaizumi whispered. The only other noise was an instrumental vinyl playing in the far corner, so it was quiet enough in the common room for the words to have been picked up by Yachi’s ears. She strained her neck to observe what prompted Iwaizumi’s words. His hand was balled in a fist against his cheek, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and determination. Akaashi sat across from him, posture perfect and expression nearly unreadable. Despite his natural poker face, there was a proud gaze in his eyes as he finished his move. Both boys were undeniably intimidating in their own ways. Yachi gulped in sudden fear in the realization that she’d be up against one of them in the next game. She looked to Kiyoko for reassurance who rested her hand on top of Yachi’s in the Hufflepuff's lap. As if she could read minds, Kiyoko stated,

“There’s nothing to worry about, Yachi-chan. It’s just a bit of fun. They aren’t nearly as scary as they look.” Right after her mouth was shut, Sakusa walked behind Iwaizumi and flicked the back of his head. Iwaizumi flinched before shouting at him with no real malicious intent and Yachi smiled. 

“Kiyoko-san is right,” she thought, “they aren’t all that scary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the older girls love yachi and that's canon because i said so.  
> i sort of bs'ed miwa and natsu's personalities since we don't have a lot of content from them but i hope you guys enjoy the way i write them.   
> next chapter are the actual main characters pov, don't kill me.  
> kudos and comments, guys.  
> follow me on twitter @brennuityy  
> thats the jingle bell rock!


	4. The Spaces Between My Fingers Are Right Where Yours Fit Perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara is smart, Iwaizumi is embarrassing, and Oikawa is an enigma.

“Damnit, Akaashi…” Iwaizumi whispered. When his current adversary had offhandedly suggested a chess tournament, Iwaizumi failed to remember just how good Akaashi really was. It was like some weird sixth sense or something. Iwaizumi used the bishops to his advantage, allowing them to strategically cover each other's weak spots. He planned to make a move to check Akaashis king, but Akaashi captured the threatening piece. Iwaizumi huffed dramatically, prompting Sakusa to flick the back of his head as he walked by.

“Sakusa, don’t throw me off, you little shit!” he called. Sakusa eyed the board.

“You’re not getting anywhere with those moves, Iwaizumi” he shrugged and walked away. Iwaizumi huffed again. He paused his turn to study the pieces and their positions. He calculated an approach to regain control, but Akaashi was one step ahead of him. He swooped down like an owl attacking its prey, capturing Iwaizumi’s king and winning the game.

“You’re too good at this game, it’s not even fun…” the loser grumbled. He looked up to see a slight smile forming on his lips. Too casually cocky, too he added in his head. He fell onto a couch, finally taking a moment to realize the new potential participants. 

“Go ahead, Yachi-chan. Good luck.” Kiyoko said to the newcomer, Yachi, as she ushered her to the playing table. Akaashi stretched his fingers a bit and welcomed the new challenger. Iwaizumi almost laughed. Akaashi was definitely not a very passion-filled or theatrical person, so it was nice to see his aura go from neutral to something more along the lines of eagerness. Yachi was visibly nervous, but Kiyoko stood at her side in silent support. Iwaizumi could predict the outcome of the game. Akaashi would show no emotion, tricking Yachi into thinking she stood a chance, then completely slaughter her. He couldn’t bear to watch it go down. Iwaizumi looked around for a distraction.

“Oh, Iwa-chan~!” Not the distraction he meant.

Oikawa flopped down onto the couch next to Iwaizumi, scooting close to the shorter boy. Iwaizumi knew what was to come. Last night he managed to escape the quidditch pitch before Oikawa could rub the loss in his face, and Oikawa was too tired from the game to go searching for him. Iwaizumi blatantly ignored him, opting to look at Sugawara, who had also joined them, instead.

“Hey” the grey-haired boy greeted with a smile. Iwaizumi nodded at him.

“Don’t ignore me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi pressed his lips together tightly.

“Why would I want to talk to someone who’s just gonna brag about his reckless playing style?” Iwaizumi asked.

“My reckless playing style that won Slytherin the game, mind you.” he retorted. Iwaizumi scoffed and turned away from the conversation, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. Oikawa made a move to toss his legs over Iwaizumi’s lap, but he denied this attempt with a swat of his hands.

“How’d you guys even get in here?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“Seduced the lady on the swing into letting me in. Duh,” Oikawa responded simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He winked at Iwaizumi.

“That’s a lie,” Sugawara interrupted, “Kenma told us the password. I bribed him with my dessert.” Go figure, Iwaizumi thought. That kid’ll do anything for apple pie. At that moment, Yachi let out a whine that made the boys realize she had lost her game with Akaashi. 

“I’m so sorry, Kiyoko-san! You invited me and I totally failed-” Yachi babbled.

“Don’t worry about it, Yachi-chan. You did great.” 

“I di- great?! I don’t know about that, I mean-” Yachi frantically excused the compliment as she and Kiyoko left the common room. 

“Guess you’re the chess king around here, huh, Akaashi?” Sugawara asked. Akaashi shrugged. “Alright, my turn then” Suga claimed, his sickeningly sweet smile happily on display. 

“Good luck with that…” Iwaizumi off-handedly remarked. Sugawara threw a glare, and his game began. As Iwaizumi was distracted with the sudden declaration of war, Oikawa latched himself onto him. Iwaizumi shoves him off as best he can. “Seriously, if you only came here to boast, you’ll leave with a bloody nose.” 

“So salty, Iwa-chan. No need to be harsh. Honestly, I was just bored,” Oikawa admits, finally giving Iwaizumi his personal space back and stretching his arms out over the top of the couch. Iwaizumi wasn’t buying it. Oikawa was friends with practically everyone, how bored could he have possibly been to come hang out with Iwaizumi of all people? Oikawa seemed to have picked up this suspicion, and eased his confusion in his own way. “Just humor me, Iwa-chan. You have the best reactions to my teasing, after all,” he finished, words specially picked to press all of Iwaizumi’s buttons.

“Nope. Not dealing with this tonight. Go find another victim, Shittykawa.” 

“Aw, I’m kidding! I’m kidding. I’ll be nice, swear.”

“I don’t think that’s in your capabilities.” Oikawa made a petulant ‘hmph’ noise.

There we go! I won” Sugawara declared. Iwaizumi paid this little attention, easily dismissing the possibility of Akaashi winning to someone like the Slytherin that previously challenged him.

“I deem you the new chess king, Suga-chan” Oikawa sarcastically remarked. He clearly didn’t believe it either.

“Fine, come look if you don’t believe me.” Not only did Iwaizumi see this as an opportunity to get away from Oikawa’s pesky jabs, but he was also willing to give Sugawara the benefit of the doubt. He got up and strolled over to examine the standings, only to be rendered speechless at the outcome. 

“What?” Suga asked, “Is it really that surprising?” Iwaizumi took a second to gather his thoughts.

“Sugawara, Akaashi is practically unbeatable.”

“Come on, you’re being dramatic-”

“No, I’m really not. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone beat him.” Akaashi cheeks were a bit pink in shame, but he seemed otherwise content with the break of his streak. Sugawara’s resting smile faded a bit and his eyebrows quirked up.

“Well look at that, Suga-chan! You’re the new resident genius, or something!” Oikawa exclaimed, still seated on the couch but leaned over the arm to indulge in the conversation.

“What do you know,” Sugawara whispered, his smile returning, “guess I’m a natural!”

-

“Guys. Please. I am seriously starving,” Sugawara complained.

“Ok Suga-chan, we heard you the last seven times you said it-” 

“I’m hungry, too,” Iwaizumi added.

“Jesus- ok, Iwa-chan, thank you for your input. Akaashi-kun?” He shrugged. Oikawa threw his hands up in defeat. 

“Who decided Trashykawa was in charge of deciding dinner?” 

“Because you people have no concept of time! It’s just barely five!”

“Ok, and? We’re hungry,” Iwaizumi knew if he let Oikawa and Sugawara continue arguing it would last all night, so he took some initiative and stood up first. 

“I’m going to eat. Come if you want,” He said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. In all honesty, he didn’t care if anyone joined him. He was just as ok with eating alone as he was eating with someone else. He heard the shuffle of who he assumed was Sugawara, and then the loud sigh of who he knew was Oikawa. 

“I’m gonna stay and study for a bit. Have fun.” Akaashi retreated into his room and Iwaizumi nodded a silent goodbye. He left the common room and took in the atmosphere of early-evening Hogwarts. The staircases moved in every direction, carrying chatty bundles of students too and from their destinations. It was one of the busiest times of the day. The latest classes, which Iwaizumi had narrowly avoided signing up for, had recently ended and the official free time began for the students.

The trio made their way towards the Great Hall and Iwaizumi carried himself with conviction. He’d spent the better half of his life in this school, with the people who buzzed just behind him. He probably knew every twist and turn of the hallways like the back of his hand, and he proved this by taking the group to where they would be eating like it was second nature. As he took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, Iwaizumi faintly recalled that this would be his final year at Hogwarts. It left a sour taste in his mouth. He could hardly imagine a life where he wasn’t spending the bulk of the year at the school of magic. 

“Iwa-channn,” Oikawa complained, “Suga left me for Daichi. He’s like a dog. Can you believe that? I don’t wanna sit all alone,” he ended it with a frown. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile slightly. Even though the seventh years would be leaving soon, they still had a whole year ahead of them. Besides- who needs memories of the past when you have moments of the present? “Hello? Earth to Iwa? What’s with the smile? Are you laughing at me?” 

“No, dumbass. Go get me food and I’ll let you sit with me.”

“Oh thank God. I would’ve looked like such a loser. Seriously, what is with everyone? Why do they eat so late? Maybe that’s why they’re so short-”

“Earlier you made fun of me for eating too early,” Iwaizumi interrupted.

“Yeah but now that I’m here I can’t help but notice that-” Iwaizumi shoved him along.

“Oikawa. Food.”

“Ok, ok! Pushy, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa returns with food, carefully balancing a plate on each of his hands. Iwaizumi scoffed at his sad attempt to wobble back to the table, cheeks puffed in concentration as to not let the smallest bit of gravy drip down the plate. He set them down gently, wiping sweat off his forehead and letting out the breath he’d been holding. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the drama of it all. Oikawa seems to make a spectacle of the simplest things, and Iwaizumi has no clue how he does it. He has energy beyond belief, fueling his need for constant attention. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“You know, you have a really bad resting bitch face.” Iwaizumi looked up from his plate.

“...and?” 

“Nothing. Just saying.” Oikawa said and stuffed a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. “I mean, good luck getting a job with a stuffy attitude like that.”

“Not all jobs deal with customer service, you know. And my attitude isn't ‘stuffy’” He snapped back.

“What kind of job do you want, then?” Iwaizumi shrugged.

“I don't know,” he answered, “haven’t really thought about it.” Oikawa looked shocked and nearly dropped his spoon.

“Iwa-chan, we’re graduating soon. You don’t have a plan?” Iwaizumi wasn’t used to the sudden serious tone that crept into Oikawa’s voice.

“Uh, not really? Why? Does it matter? We’ve got time.” He picked his words carefully, treading these new waters cautiously.

“But we don’t! This is our last year here! We’ve got legacies to build, futures to think about-”

“But we’re just kids,” Iwaizumi broke into Oikawa’s rant. An unfamiliar emotion passed through Oikawa’s eyes, but he blinked and it disappeared. 

“Right,” he said. “Sure.” 

After dinner, Oikawa somehow roped Iwaizumi into spending even more time with him. Iwaizumi agreed if only to get the taller boy to stop throwing a fit about it. They decided on the Slytherin common room this time, not wanting to disturb any study sessions that happened in the Ravenclaw dorms right around this time. “They like to stick to their routines,” Iwaizumi defended. 

Oikawa collapsed onto a couch almost immediately, stretching out his leg and massaging his knee. Iwaizumi said nothing and watched Oikawa make himself at home. Oikawa noticed the staring and smirked.

“See something you like, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi scowled.

“Are you just gonna sit around, or…?”

“I don’t know, I just like the company,” Oikawa confessed, “Why? Did you have something in mind?” Iwaizumi pondered the idea of taking advantage of the situation, ultimately deciding to benefit from the circumstances.

“My Patronus spell could use some work?” he asked rhetorically, reaching for the wand in his pocket. Oikawa visibly tensed, and that same foreign look in his eyes returned. Iwaizumi slowly returned the wand back to his coat. “On second thought,” he began, trying to salvage the awkward position he’d been put in, “we could just chill?” he suggested. Oikawa seemed to be ok with that, and Iwaizumi sat down next to him in relief. He couldn’t help but contemplate what it was that made talking with Oikawa feel like swimming with sharks. The boy in question was recalling some random story from earlier in the day, but Iwaizumi paid it no attention. His mouth was going a mile a minute, and Iwaizumi couldn’t fathom how one person could go on for so long. He took in the flaming spirit of the other boy as if it was he who was flippantly waving his hands around in exaggerated motions. He grew exhausted simply listening to the hyper-elaborated anecdote. Iwaizumi slowly felt his eyes slip closed and breathing fall into a steady motion before falling asleep on the couch, right next to Oikawa.

-

The first thing Iwaizumi hears when he wakes up is the overwhelmingly loud voice of Ryuunosuke Tanaka laughing. He squeezes his eyes closed, comfortable with the stable warmth against his chest. On the other hand, it was hard to ignore the rampant whispers of Miwa Kageyama as she quietly scolded Tanaka. He couldn’t help but laugh harder, the booming noise echoing throughout the room. Miwa raised her voice a bit greater and did something to Tanaka that sounded to Iwaizumi like an elbow to the gut, or maybe a punch to the shoulder. A new disturbance appeared, and Yaku’s voice melted into the conversation. 

“Would you two shut the hell up?”

“Yaku, you- I can’t, HA- just look” Tanaka sputtered through laughter. Yaku made a disinterested hum. 

“I’m trying to sleep.”

“Yeah, you aren’t the only one,” Miwa snickered. Iwaizumi yawned once, unintentionally signaling his consciousness to the trio. He opened his eyes to see Miwa kneeled in front of him, old-school polaroid camera in hand, Tanaka laying on the floor, and Yaku with his arms crossed across the room. “Oh shit,” came from Miwa.

“What’re you doing” Iwaizumi deadpanned to the trio. He couldn’t feel his arm for some reason, and he felt someone stir against him. He looked down to see a body, likely the source of the previously mentioned heat, laying gently aside him. It was Oikawa, his head on Iwaizumi’s chest and Iwaizumi’s arm wrapped underneath his body. Their hands were intertwined. Iwaizumi blinked a few times, trying to take in whatever was going on, before his face practically caught on fire with the rampant blush that covered each and every one of his features. He pulled his hand away quickly.

“Iwaizumi, don’t move,” Miwa whispered. She slowly brought down the camera, as if the low speed would keep Iwaizumi from seeing it all together. “It’s a wonder he’s still sleeping after Tanaka’s loud ass laughter. He’s obviously tired.” Iwaizumi suspected she had been up to something sinister, but couldn’t deny that there was concern in her voice. He appreciated her disregard for the… position… he found himself in. Unlike Tanaka, who looked like he was about to burst. Yaku took the initiative to grab the back of his shirt and drag him to his room before he could become an even bigger distraction. Iwaizumi established a plan to crawl off the couch and leave Oikawa to sleep but before he could put it in motion, Miwa stopped him again. “Wait, you can’t leave him there!”

“...Why not?”

“Because he… his neck! Look, it’ll get sore like that.” Oikawa’s neck had been resting against Iwaizumi’s arm and was now craned awkwardly against the arm of the couch. Iwaizumi didn’t miss the look that had snuck onto her face, but he would rather not deal with the unrestrained complaints of Oikawa’s pain the next day, so he silently reassessed his options. Miwa, like always, interrupted his thoughts. “You should carry him to bed,” she suggested, “be a gentleman.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Come on, Iwaizumi-kun, it’s the thought of the matter. Prove chivalry isn’t dead.” She shrugged and got up, gathering a stack of pictures from the floor that Iwaizumi couldn’t make out. The last thing a normally forward-thinking Iwaizumi would want was to have Oikawa wake up while he was carrying him to bed, to be put in such an awkwardly vulnerable state, but muggy, drowsy Iwaizumi had other ideas. He lifted the sleeping boy, who was lighter than he thought, and racked his brain for the memory of where his room was. After a bit of wandering past the dorm rooms, he saw one marked with Oikawa’s name and slowly creaked the door open. He was extra careful not to wake up his roommate, Sugawara, as he laid Oikawa delicately onto his bed. Iwaizumi heard him murmur something unintelligible, so he lowered his head slightly to try and pick up Oikawa’s words.

“Thank you…” he mumbled, just loud enough to be heard but quiet enough to make Iwaizumi question whether it was sleep talk or a sincere attempt at showing his appreciation.

Then again, that sort of thing was always difficult to tell when it came to Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell by now, all my chapter titles are song lyrics and vanilla twilight is one of my favorite songs of all time.   
> i had to learn CHESS for this chapter... embarassing luv.  
> i'm watching sapnap, karl, and quackity right now, love em.  
> i love flustered iwaizumi. he's so cute. oikawa is so ominous.  
> my back hurts, im old.  
> pls leave kudos and comments  
> follow me on twitter @brennuityy


	5. Cause This Could All Go Wrong, But We're So Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves annoying Oikawa. Oikawa loves annoying Iwaizumi.

Oikawa woke up feeling significantly better than he had the previous morning. He’s refreshed and positively sure he woke up on the right side of the bed. Most Hogwarts mornings began with a discombobulated shout coming from an inevitable spell-gone-wrong. Oikawa stretched out his long, slender arms above his head and flung the blankets off his bed. His shoes were sitting comfortably next to his bed- weird, sleepy Oikawa is never that organized- and used his wand to fling open his closet. Oikawa turned around to see Suga waking up, presumably from the sound of his footsteps. 

“Morning, Suga-chan!” he greeted with a smile so sweet it could give someone a cavity. Suga scrunched up his nose like he had smelled something obscene. 

“Since when are you on the moon this early in the day?” he questioned.

“Can’t people just be happy?” Oikawa retorted, “Do we really need to question the humble gift that is human joy?” Suga blinked at him and fell back onto his pillow.

“It’s the weekend, Oikawa. Wake me up when you’re done being weird.”

“Uh- Suga-chan! Rude!”

-

Weekends at Hogwarts aren't any less hectic than school days. The drone of students echoed throughout the halls like a cacophonous symphony. Oikawa strolled in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, pulling a note out of his pocket to check that he was headed to the right place. After Oikawa complained about never being able to find Matsukawa and Hanamaki when class wasn’t going on, they provided him with a hearty list of potential places they could be. Oikawa deemed it utterly ridiculous, but kept it on him for times like these. The first place on the list was their common room, just as Oikawa expected. He continued to pass by relatively empty classrooms, filled only with professors or struggling students. One room, however, was anything but vacant. Kuroo, the seventh years resident one-man geek squad inhabited it, currently preoccupied with what was likely a personal project. Oikawa couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to fill their free time with chemistry, of all things. He supposed he just didn’t have a knack for it. He did, however, have a nose for gossip. His intrusive thirst simply couldn’t be quenched once he was fixated on something, so he stopped for a quick chat just to see what Kuroo was up to.

“Whatcha doing?” he prompted. Kuroo grinned devilishly.

“So glad you asked,” he answered, not startled at all by Oikawa’s sudden entrance, “it’s amortentia.” Oikawa was a bit taken aback by this. Most people, especially the older students, took the concept of revealing love through potions very seriously. It was a private matter, they silently agreed. Nobody’s business besides their own and potentially the person of interest. Oikawa’s mind wandered in every direction, speculating every possible scenario in which someone like Kuroo would need the iconic potion. Kuroo was quick to see Oikawa’s cogs turning, proven by the quick excuse he delivered. “It’s not for me, I swear,” he absolved, “it’s for Bokuto. I’m trying to prove a point.” Oikawa hummed.

“What kind of point do you need to prove that would involve amortentia?” he incited. He liked where this was going.

“The dude’s helpless, Oikawa!” Kuroo suddenly exclaimed, seemingly fed up with his friends' obliviousness. He let all he knew about Bokuto and Akaashi’s relationship bubble up and spill out of his mouth. Oikawa was thoroughly entertained. Kuroo aggressively threw together ingredients as he ranted while still somehow finding room in his brain to make his measurements accurate. Sure, Oikawa was a fiend for secrets, but this felt different. Typically, he pressed people to admit things he never expected to say in the first place. This, for a much-needed change, was something he was already thoroughly invested in! Bokuto and Akaashi were his friends and clearly, they needed him. 

“Kuroo, I have to help you. This is love we’re talking about! How could I turn a blind eye!” Oikawa pleaded. Kuroo shrugged indifferently.

“Long as you don’t screw anything up, sure.”

Oikawa, as it turned out, was endlessly unhelpful in terms of potion-making. Kuroo ended up doing all the important work and bossed Oikawa around to gather ingredients or keep watch for any professors who could catch them in the midst of using the potions room without Professor Nekomata’s permission. Once Kuroo finished, he let Oikawa in on the rest of his plans.

“I told him to meet me in the Great Hall with Akaashi. Told him it was a present,” he explained with a laugh. Bokuto was certainly not one to turn down free gifts or time with Akaashi. Oikawa figured Matsukawa and Hanamaki could wait a bit longer. He’d already spent so much time on this ludicrous venture that he might as well see it through. It definitely was not because he wants to see Bokuto’s reaction as he smells Akaashi in the amortentia. Nope. 

-

“Hey, Bokuto. C’mere,” Kuroo waved the duo over as he and Oikawa entered the Great Hall. Bokuto tugged on Akaashi’s shirt and pointed in their direction. They walked together and Bokuto looked eager to see what Kuroo’s surprise was going to be. Oikawa couldn’t stand still, he was too excited.

“Bo-chan, smell this,” Oikawa demanded. Kuroo shoved the vile into Bokuto’s face before he could consent.

“Be careful, Bokuto-san-” Akaashi started, but Bokuto was inhaling before Akaashi could finish warning him. Oikawa laughed.

“Good, right? Bo-chan?” Bokuto nodded earnestly.

“Like mint and- you know cleaning supplies? The good stuff, not that nasty kind. Like lemons, right? ‘Kaashi, you know what I mean?” Bokuto described enthusiastically. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san. I used it to clean this morning.” Oikawa bursted out laughing. Kuroo high-fived him.

“What? What is it, Kuroo?” Bokuto urged. Kuroo just laughs. 

“Mission accomplished,” Kuroo said, “You guys hungry? I’m hungry.” Bokuto and Akaashi looked at him quizzically. Oikawa wanted to tell Bokuto what he was smelling, why it reminded him of the same thing Akaashi came in contact with earlier in the day, but Kuroo kept quiet about it. He supposed Kuroo had a reason to keep it a secret, he knew Bokuto better after all, so he said nothing.

“I could eat!” Bokuto agreed. “Come on, Akaashi! They have broccoli somewhere today, I think-” Akaashi smiled lightly in Bokuto’s direction as he rambled. Kuroo looked at Oikawa.

“You coming?” 

“No, I had a big breakfast. Suga-chan was being a brat and wouldn’t eat the food I graciously delivered to him” Oikawa pouted. Kuroo nodded and waved goodbye. That was fun, Oikawa thought. Now I’m bored.

-

Oikawa could not find Matsukawa or Hanamaki anywhere. He’d checked every place on their stupid list TWICE and asked just about every student at Hogwarts. Those two were absolute enigmas, difficult to make sense of and even more challenging to locate. It seemed they are entirely unaware of the ways in which their mischievous and impulsive antics affect other people. Oikawa had learned to live with it through the years, but he still considered it plenty obnoxious. Every time a situation like this occurred, without fail, Oikawa would flick on his dramatic switch and find someone to rant to about how “it’s like they don’t even want to hang out with me!” More often than not, this responsibility fell onto none other than one of Oikawa’s best friends: Sugawara.

Suga was significantly less time-consuming to find than the others, thank God, so Oikawa came across him pretty quickly. He was walking down an empty hallway with Daichi towards Headmaster Takeda’s office.

“Suga-chan, help me~” he whined, melting into Suga’s personal space. Suga allowed him to invade, but seemed reluctant to ask what was going on. Oikawa could hardly blame him, if he really took the time to reflect on and admit to his over-the-top tendencies. Oikawa could feel Daichi’s gaze fall upon him, and he held back a giggle as Daichi furrowed his brows and turned away when Oikawa draped his arms over Suga’s shoulders. Daichi and Suga had been friends for years, meeting in their first year and clicking immediately like their souls had been tied together by a limp piece of string. It grew stronger and tighter throughout their lives together as their thoughts and feelings became interconnected. There was no denying that whatever was between them was nothing less than soulmate potential, but the two students evaded that conversation time and time again. Oikawa enjoyed poking fun at their not-yet relationship by getting up close and personal with Suga when Daichi was around. It was humorous, to say the least. Suga sighed.

“What’s wrong now? I thought today was your happy day,” he asked.

“It was until Mattsun and Makki ruined it!” Suga rolled his eyes. He knew exactly where this was going.

“Have you checked the list?” he offered.

“Of course!” Oikawa refuted, “Of course I checked it! They’re nowhere to be found!” Daichi stuck his head around Suga and stared at Oikawa quizzically. 

“I just saw them not long ago,” he explained, “they asked me if I had seen you. I thought they were looking for you.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Oikawa shouted. Daichi was a bit taken aback. Suga had the audacity to laugh.

“Some luck, huh?” Suga chuckled.

“I don’t understand? Is that bad?” Daichi asked. Suga laughed some more.

“They weren’t asking you so they could find him, Daichi, they were asking you so they could avoid him. It’s like a game they play, I think it has a name and everything-“

“That’s quite enough, thank you!” Oikawa complained. ‘The Avoid Oikawa Under Any Circumstances Game’ was created back in their fourth year during a week in the month of Oikawa’s birthday. He claimed it was his personal month and therefore Hanamaki had to do his bidding with the continuous excuse of it being his birthday. Hanamaki got so tired of it that he went out of his way to steer clear of Oikawa whenever he was given the opportunity. Matsukawa joined him, naturally, and thus The Avoid Oikawa Under Any Circumstances Game was born. Every time Oikawa thought the boys had forgotten about it, it popped up again and put Oikawa in a feverishly bad mood. Suga was endlessly overjoyed to learn about it and more than willing to partake in it during the first few times. Though it was practically the bane of Oikawa’s existence, he had since learned to let it pass and partially indulge in Hanamaki and Matsukawas’ horribly unfunny pranks. Oikawa stopped walking when Suga and Daichi did, as they had ended up in front of the headmaster’s door. “What are you guys coming here for anyways?” Oikawa inquired.

“Daichi got into a fight,” Suga gushed, “and won.”

“I didn’t get into a fight,” Daichi responded, “I broke it up. So no one won, ok?”

“So why is Suga-chan with you?” Oikawa asked.

“For moral support!” Suga answered enthusiastically, grabbing onto Daichi’s forearm with one hand and shoving a thumbs-up in Oikawa’s face with the other. Oikawa didn’t miss the blush on Daichi’s face as he noticed what Suga had in his grasp. Oikawa threw on his best responsible facade.

“Is that allowed?” Oikawa questioned.

“Uh, probably not-“ Daichi began, and then,

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Suga interrupted, genuinely curious. Oikawa just put his hands up innocently and shrugged. 

“No reason, I guess,” he replied, and then sighed for what seemed like the fourth time in this conversation alone. Oikawa didn’t want to have to find something else to do, so he made an effort to keep the camaraderie going. “Have fun without me,” he cried, “I guess I’ll be here all alone. With no friends. No company, no love. Just like always…” His attempt to make Suga and Daichi feel sorry for him failed miserably, as usual. 

“Alright! See you later!” Suga waved. Oikawa huffed as they entered Takeda’s office. He left the hallway and walked aimlessly with no real destination in mind. Honestly, it was a school for magic, how could there be nothing to do?

Unfortunately, there was one person Oikawa had left in mind. One last friend who he knew would be free on a Saturday. Fuck, he thought, the only one I have left is Iwa-chan. Guess it’s his turn. Oikawa cracked his knuckles and prepared to grace Iwaizumi’s presence once more.

-

Oikawa makes the trip towards the Ravenclaw common room, which was conveniently close to the hallway he was in already. He had to do a double take when he realized it felt like an invisible force had been unconsciously pulling him in Iwaizumi’s direction before he had even thought about him. It must’ve just been a coincidence. He took a moment to compose himself before presenting the password and flinging the door open.

“Iwa-chan~” he taunted childishly. He looked in all directions for the face he came to see and landed on someone else entirely. Kuroo was sitting next to Kenma, his arm resting on the top of the couch watching as the shorter boy played a video game. “Kuroo, what? Weren’t you with Bo-chan and Akaashi-kun?” Kuroo looked up, his eyes full of amusement.

“Hm?”

“Lunch, Kuroo. With Bokuto?”

“No, I’ve been here,” he said simply. He nudged Kenma, who nodded. Oikawa’s eyes went back and forth between them before giving up on whatever stupid idea Kenma was fueling for Kuroo.

“Where’s Iwa-chan?” he demanded, arms crossed.

“Dunno,” Kuroo answered. Oikawa heard Kenma whisper something but he wasn’t quite able to pick it up.

“Kenma?” Two-toned hair leaned closer into Kuroo’s side in order to project his voice more clearly to Oikawa. Kuroo whipped his hand from around Kenma and shoved it at his side, stiffly between them. Kenma tilted his head at the reaction and Oikawa noticed his face fall slightly. Kuroo just looked… frigid.

“...He said he would be back in a minute,” Kenma said blankly, “you can wait here for him.” Oikawa accepted this statement and sat in a lone chair by the fireplace. Early September wasn’t inherently cold, but the air felt chilled in the common room. Icy. A shiver crawled up Oikawa’s spine as he sank not only into the chair, but also into the silence. It was an odd change of atmosphere. He was sure Kuroo and Kenma could feel it, too. Maybe, if Kuroo kept his arm where it had been, they wouldn’t have noticed. And then Oikawa would have been glacial alone. 

The silence was, eventually, broken by the sound of a game over screen from Kenma’s PSP. Kenma huffed, but Oikawa paid him no real attention. He was busy thinking about other things. 

“Oh, Kuroo,” Kenma prompted, “I just remembered. This is from Matsukawa.” Kenma took some slips of paper from his robe pocket and handed them to Kuroo, who had his eyebrow raised, intrigued. He took the gift from Kenma delicately and took a second to peer at them before (what sounded like to Oikawa) choking on his own spit. Oikawa finally looked away from the fire and up at them, wanting to know what caused Kuroo to react in such a way. Kenma had a smirk on his face, almost unsettling to Oikawa who was used to the younger boy’s stone-cold gaze. Kuroo was now laughing his ass off, not even attempting to hide his amusement. 

“What? What is it?” Oikawa demanded. Had Matsukawa written something stupid on a note? Since when was he funny enough to have Kuroo doubling over in laughter? Oikawa hopped out of his seat and attempted to grab whatever Kuroo was holding, but he missed when Kuroo yanked his arm in the other direction. 

“Kuroo, stop! What is it? Let me see!”

“No way-” he spit humorously, “this is my prized possession from now on!” That just made Oikawa more frustrated, suddenly determined beyond belief to get his hands on whatever Kuroo was getting so worked up over. Kenma shoved himself to the very end of the couch, narrowly avoiding Oikawa as he completely tackled Kuroo and reached for his wrist.

“Just hand it over you petty bitch!” 

“Never!”

Well, Oikawa wasn’t a quidditch seeker for nothing. He sprung his hand out and snatched the paper, which felt thicker than he expected, as if it was the golden snitch he’d been trained to catch for so many years. Oikawa began to smile in triumph until he realized that Kuroo didn’t seem the least bit upset at having his so-called “prized possession” taken from him. It rubbed Oikawa the wrong way. He gathered up the courage to look at his reward. Oikawa’s eyes came in contact with the content and his jaw dropped as low as it could go. Kuroo and Kenma continued to snicker. There’s no way this is real, Oikawa reassured himself, it’s a spell. It’s a joke. This is stupid. He tossed the embarrassing picture back at Kuroo and sauntered back to his chair.

“Very funny, Mattsun. Who the hell would believe that?” He said, more to himself than the two other people in the room. I mean, think about it, what part of Oikawa and Iwaizumi cuddling in their sleep in the Slytherin common room was convincing to anyone? It was another ridiculous attempt to push Oikawa’s buttons, and he wouldn’t let it get to him. 

“What,” Kuroo asked, “Nothing to say? No denial? No dramatics?”

“I’m not stupid, Kuroo!” Oikawa argued, crossing his arms. Kenma chose now to share his input on the conversation.

“Matsukawa said he got it from Hanamaki who got it from Miwa. She took the picture. It’s real.” He explained.

“Ken-chan, are you serious? This is Mattsun, Makki, and Miwa-chan we’re talking about. I don’t trust a thing from any of them!” Oikawa responded, waving around his hands frantically. Oikawa had absolutely no memory of the scenario in which the picture was taken. He told himself that he would have remembered such a precarious situation. There’s no way it’s real, right? he thought to himself. Since when does Ken-chan go along with this stuff? Kenma simply shrugged, as if he could hear Oikawa’s inner dialogue. 

“Yaku was there, too. He mentioned it to me this morning.” If Oikawa’s brain wasn’t having a civil war before, it sure was now. His cheeks grew impossibly warm at the idea of the photograph being real. Yaku never went along with any stupid pranks. Oikawa knew this firsthand. He’d tried to get him involved countless times and failed every single one, no matter how charming and convincing he was. Kuroo was thoroughly amused at Oikawa’s inner turmoil. 

“Give me that,” Oikawa hissed, and Kuroo was more than happy to oblige. Oikawa stared at the image, inspecting every detail. The closer he looked, the more difficult it became to pass it off as a fake. Oikawa’s head rested comfortably on Iwaizumi’s chest, one of Iwaizumi’s sturdy arms wrapped around Oikawa’s torso. The other led down to his hand, which was gracefully intertwined with Oikawa’s. Oikawa didn’t think his face could feel any hotter. “I’m burning this,” he deadpanned. Kuroo squealed and jumped off the couch, lunging forwards to regain possession of the picture. The wrestling picked up exactly where it left off, this time dangerously close to a raging fireplace. Kenma must have been the first to notice the new addition to the room’s company, because Oikawa caught a glimpse of his head turning towards the door when he looked over Kuroo’s shoulder.

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

“Iwaizumi-! Help me!” Kuroo pleaded as he took a sharp elbow to his stomach. Oikawa caught Kuroo in a tight headlock and shouted,

“Iwa-chan, do not come any closer!” Iwaizumi must have realized that the two were fighting over something, because his eyes fell down to Oikawa’s hand where the picture was being held. He walked in the direction, radiating control and intimidation. Oikawa was so preoccupied with the squirming Kuroo in his hold that he had no way to retaliate when Iwaizumi plucked the photo from his fingers. Oikawa dropped Kuroo to the ground with a whine, begging Iwaizumi to give it back. Pink crept to the tips of Iwaizumi’s ears as he examined the photograph. 

“This is stupid,” he said finally, “tell Miwa to get rid of these.” Iwaizumi tossed the picture and Oikawa watched as it fluttered into the fire, the flames licking the corners until it crumbled into ash. Oikawa was close to speechless.

“What- I- Iwa-chan?! You knew?” Oikawa sputtered. Iwaizumi stared at him for a moment before responding.

“...I carried you to bed?” He said, though it came out more like a question than a statement.

“You did WHAT?!” Kuroo was back to crying tears of laughter. Oikawa did not share the sentiment.

“Do you not remember?” Iwaizumi asked, genuine confusion on his face. Oikawa was completely taken by surprise.

“I- no?” was all he managed. Iwaizumi continued to stare. Oikawa felt his blush encircling his brain at this point. Iwaizumi’s eyes on him had him more than flustered. The energy was suddenly incredibly awkward. Oikawa broke eye contact and looked away. What the hell was that about? Kuroo pointedly noticed the tension and did his best to chip away at it.

“Well, Iwaizumi, Oikawa came here looking for you.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow

Damnit, Kuroo. Shit timing. Oikawa just wished the world would swallow him whole right now. Or maybe a feral animal would come in through the window and gouge his eyes out. That way, he would never have to look at Iwaizumi again.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa attempted, trying harder than ever to revert back to his natural smooth-talk. “I just came to annoy you. Everyone else was busy,” he finished with a pout.

“Kuroo looks perfectly free right now,” Iwaizumi responded. 

“Wha- well he wasn’t earlier! He was eating with Bo and Akaashi-kun!” Oikawa stuttered. He looked at Kuroo to confirm his excuse.

“I told you, Oikawa. I don’t know what you’re talking about” he offered simply. Oikawa opened his mouth to retaliate, but Iwaizumi interrupted him by taking a step in his direction.

“Sounds like you missed me,” he guessed. Another step. 

“Why- no, I-” Oikawa responded. Another step. The atmosphere was thick around them. Oikawa was completely swarmed with potential reasons why Iwaizumi would be coming so close to him, but none of them were developed enough to become fully-fledged excuses. Another step. The fire cracked and sizzled, each flicker adding to the overbearing heat surrounding Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who had both seemed to forget about anyone else in the room. Oikawa’s feet were stuck to the ground, his chest setting up a merciless trap that would- admittedly- enrapture his heart fully, despite the severe lack of any prior reconciliation between the boys. Iwaizumi took another step.

“Hey, you know what would be fun?” Kuroo all but shouted, breaking Oikawa out of his trance. Iwaizumi was just one more step from Oikawa, but he pivoted and turned back towards Kuroo at his declaration. “We should play a practice game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuroo is using the time-turner, if that isn't clear. i remember seeing hermione appearing out of nowhere in the prisoner of azkaban and thought it was a hilarious running gag and really wanted to use it. nekomata gave it to kuroo because he's a nerd lmao.  
> the sexual tension is ripe in this scene. iwaizumi is getting feisty. does he realize his feelings? or were his intentions not romantic? we may never know. jk. i know.  
> this was a very dialogue heavy chapter, sorry if it gets annoying/confusing. next chapter wont be like that.  
> i have school work left to do today and its 10pm... yikes. moving on.  
> next chapter is gonna have a LOT of quidditch because they are athletes! don't forget that!  
> send kudos and comments pls  
> follow me on twitter @brennuityy


	6. Just Tell Me 'Bout The Rules Of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that these boys are athletes.

There were two teams. Team one, or “The Kings,” as one of the co-captains deemed them, was led by Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi convinced Matsukawa and Hanamaki to give their game a rest and, much to Oikawa’s delight, they agreed to stop ignoring him for the sake of quidditch. They played as the beaters. Yamaguchi enthusiastically agreed when Oikawa asked him to join and dragged Tsukishima into it. The two played as chaser and keeper respectively. Their last member was Atsumu Miya, a renowned Gryffindor chaser. Oikawa graciously allowed Iwaizumi to play as their seeker to get his mind off Ravenclaw’s devastating loss against Slytherin, and Oikawa took his place as a chaser.

Team two, nicknamed “The Black Cats,” were led by a determined Kuroo and reluctant Kenma. Tanaka and Nishinoya were more than happy to join as the teams’ first two chasers when Kuroo explained he was racing Kenma to see who could snag their first teammates. Kenma went off to find Hinata, knowing full well that the hyperactive kid would be absolutely delighted to show off his new moves as their third chaser. Asahi and Kageyama got involved as well, Asahi accompanying Kuroo as a beater and Kageyama playing keeper. Kenma settled things comfortably as their teams’ seeker. 

The game started just as dramatically as one would expect. Oikawa is stunned to see Matsukawa and Hanamaki come swinging a Dopplebeater Defense right off the bat, a move in which they strike the oncoming bludger at the same time to double the force and power behind the swing. Oikawa’s chest swells with a bit of pride at their quick-thinking and flawless interconnection, but he doesn’t let it distract him. He’s plenty used to his team making impressive moves.

Oikawa travels to the other side of the pitch with a quaffle in hand, firm on gaining the first points of the game. He notices Kenma who, from the corner of his eyes, makes an instinctive grab for the snitch, only for it to scurry away almost immediately. It was incredibly rare for a snitch to be caught so early in the game, so Oikawa wasn’t all that surprised, but Kenma’s cat-like reflexes were definitely not to be taken lightly. He’d played against Kenma as a seeker plenty of times before, his unique strategy and imposing presence never failing to leave a mark on Oikawa.

“Hinata, what the hell are you doing?!” Tanaka yelled suddenly, referring to the way Hinata was stood up straight, balancing on his broomstick. Oikawa saw a faint smile on Kenma’s face as he watched the spectacle. Oikawa used the inadvertent distraction to his advantage and threw the quaffle into The Black Cat’s goal post. Kageyama swore, cursing himself for watching Hinata instead of playing his position.

“Sorry, Tobio-chan~!” Oikawa smiled.

“Great sportsmanship, Oikawa,” Matsukawa quipped. 

Oikawa’s first-goal-glory is short lived when Hinata puts the finishing touch on his move, the Chelmondiston Charge, and scores 10 points for his team. The Kings and Black Cats are tied, 10-10. Oikawa scoffed, knowing he’d feel much more confident in showing off if they were in the lead. Showing off made games so much more fun. Oikawa felt a gust of wind whiz past him after Yamaguchi threw a successful curve shot into the Black Cats’ goal.

“Wha- I did it!” He cried, the smile on his face growing by the second. Oikawa knew how hard Yamaguchi had been working to perfect it. He saw himself in the sixth year’s sleepless nights on the pitch. Yamaguchi spun around almost immediately, “Tsukki, did you see? I did it-,” and missed the way a bludger had been cast promptly in his direction. His broom whirled spastically and Oikawa noticed the way his legs tipped upwards. Nearly just as fast as the bludger came his way, a broomstick flew in Yamaguchi’s direction and a hand swept under his back and supported him so he wouldn’t fall. Oikawa carried his eyes up, matching the hand to a face: The Kings’ keeper, Tsukishima. 

“If Glasses-kun is there…” Oikawa thought, “who’s protecting our goal?”

“TANAKA,” Nishinoya shouted, “OPEN!”

Tanaka dramatically threw a fast ball into The Kings’ goal and Oikawa groaned.

“Romantic, Glasses-kun!” Hanamaki teased, and Tsukishima abandoned his partner to return to his position, a blush noticeably on his cheeks. Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted praise over each other way too loudly, prompting a curious Sugawara and Bokuto to run out next to the pitch to see what the commotion was all about. Sugawara nearly squealed at the sight.

“Oikawa!” he shouted. Oikawa flinched at the sound. “You guys are playing a game without me?!” he demanded, offended. Oikawa pointedly ignored him. “And Hinata-kun!” Hinata yelped. “Did no one think to tell me about this?”

“I’m sorry, Sugawara-san!” Hinata dragged out, taking a moment to apologize. Sugawara crossed his arms and shook his head for a moment before perking up.

“Bokuto, do you hear that?” he urged. Oikawa listened. He didn’t hear a thing, suddenly interested in what Suga had planned. Bokuto took a moment to respond.

“Mm…no?” he finally offered.

“EXACTLY!” Suga exclaimed, “it’s too quiet! They need announcers!” Assorted groans could be heard from around the pitch. Bokuto’s only reply, according to Oikawa’s ears, was a delighted squawk, and he ran right up to the entrance of the narrator’s booth, Sugawara following close behind. 

-

“Team Black Cats’ very own Beater swats a Bludger right towards Iwaizumi!” Oikawa groaned at the news Suga was spewing. Maybe he shouldn’t have trusted Iwaizumi with the Seeker position. He’d offered it out of the kindness of his heart, but Iwaizumi was letting him down horribly. Oikawa firmly decided he would never be nice again. To make up for their devastating score, Oikawa flew towards the Black Cats’ goal post in an attempt to score them some points.

“Oikawa brings The Kings back,” Bokuto all but shrieked, and Oikawa smirked, “by gaining 10 points like it was nothing!” Oikawa, suddenly full of pride, circled once around the pitch and allowed Yamaguchi to throw him another Quaffle. Kageyama was too preoccupied to keep Oikawa from snatching another 10 points for his team.

“Take it home, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouted, hoping that the rest of the team was riding the same wave of victory as he was. Atsumu soared towards Kageyama, but he’s far too prepared after Oikawa’s play to permit another gain. 

From across the pitch, Oikawa realized that Hinata was trying another unique play. That kid was way too full of surprises, it was annoying. He flew a few yards above the rest of the players and kept a close eye on everyone. 

“What’s this?!” Sugawara prompts from the booth, “Hinata’s reaching new heights!” Oikawa snorted at his wretched attempt at a joke. Nishinoya rocketed himself right below Hinata, who dropped the Quaffle directly into his grasp. 

“That’s 10 points for the Black Cats!” Bokuto revealed. Oikawa grimaced. They were tied once again, 30-30. What they hell were the seekers doing? 

“You know,” Sugawara started. The beginning of his statement peaked Oikawa’s interests. No remarkable plays were being made, nor points being earned. “Kenma’s pretty smart.” Oh God, Oikawa thought, did he just win the game? Why the hell else would Suga bring up such a random compliment? “Look at him, Bokuto! He’s a genius!”

“He’s just… cruising?” 

“EXACTLY!” Suga cried, slamming his fists on the table. “The Golden Snitch came from a bird, right? So it’s kind of alive?” he asked. Oikawa glanced over to see Bokuto shrug. “When Kenma treats it gently, it stays calm. It’s not even scared of him! It’s too easy after this!”

“Iwa-chan, knock that off!” Oikawa shouted. If Kenma’s strategy was to keep the snitch calm, then Iwaizumi had to rile it back up.  
“Shut up Shittykawa, I’m trying!” he grunted back. 

“Too late!” Sugawara objected. Oikawa whirled around to see Kenma sitting on his broom, boredly holding the snitch in his small hand. Oikawa threw his head back and wailed, thoroughly disappointed. 

“LETS GO!” Kuroo shouted. Tanaka and Hinata shared an overly-aggressive high-five. Noya slammed a hand against Asahi’s back in support, a wide grin splitting his face in half. 

“What a shame,” Matsukawa supplied. 

“A shame indeed,” Hanamaki agreed.

The two teams lower down to the ground and the make-shift announcers join them. Kuroo came running towards Kenma, his arms wide open. Oikawa watched as Kuroo awkwardly swerved towards Hinata instead, scooping him up in a friendly hug. Kenma looked vaguely confused and his brows were furrowed into his cat-like eyes. Oikawa pocketed the interaction for later amusement. He had more important things to worry about.

“Iwa-chan~~” he groaned, sliding his feet across the grass, “I put all my faith into you. You failed me.” Iwaizumi smacked him on the back of the head.

“It was a practice game, idiot.”

“Practice game or not!” Atsumu interrupted. “We lost! Miserably!” 

“Not miserably-”

“Miserably! This is why Oikawa’s parents never come to his games,” Atsumu joked light-heartedly. 

Oikawa’s heart nearly stopped. His foolhardy attitude sank to his feet. The ruckus of teenage athletes settled down as they stared at Oikawa, waiting for his reaction. His hearing went fuzzy. He was suddenly too busy walking, silent and expressionless, to notice Iwaizumi stretch out his arm towards Oikawa’s. 

“Touchy subject?” He heard Atsumu ask faintly as he walked away. 

Touchy subject my ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter, more chill chapter tonight.  
> i think i'm a quidditch genius at this point. maybe i should start playing, get myself a broomstick and all.  
> im hoping this chapter isn't boring, but i figured since haikyuu itself is about volleyball i should still take into account that they're athletes? if quidditch=volleyball it would be kinda strange for them never to play.  
> anyways,,  
> next chapter is just gonna be pure chaos. my friend pluto suggested the idea and i couldnt resist. get excited.  
> happy (early) thanksgiving  
> also stream life goes on by bts  
> kudos and comments are VERY appreciated!!  
> follow my twitter @brennuityy


End file.
